Los hijos de la Trifuerza
by Kiryu Suzaku
Summary: La historia se hubica 20 años despues de Ocarina of time, mismo estilo solo cambiando al protagonista por sus "hijos" los demas personajes son iguales a los que conocemos


Nota: Basados en el juego Leyend of Zelda: Ocarina if time. (¡Viva mi perimer fanfic!) dedicado a mi hermano mayor (no me base en tu personalidad para el nuevo Link solo la mejore) y si los "hijos" de Link tienen la personalidad de mis hermanos (y la mia) sin mas que lo disfruten n_n

Prologo:

Ganadorf por fin logro romper el sello que lo mantenía cautivo. Regreso a Hyrule dispuesto a destruir a todos los que lo habían vencido en especial a Link. Pero no pudo encontrar a ese mocoso, pues después de regresar Link había desaparecido y nadie, ni siquiera Zelda sabía dónde estaba. Ganondorf toma fácilmente el control del reino, ya que Zelda no pudo defenderlo. Desde entonces él es el nuevo gobernante y todos están bajo su mandato. Aquel que se atreva a oponerse es asesinado. El rey Ganondorf es despiadado, le divierte ver sufrir a los demás, es vanidoso pues ha obligado a los Kokiri a trabajar construyendo un nuevo castillo parecido a una fortaleza. Y… esconde un enorme secreto…

Ya no tiene su parte de la Trifuerza…

Desapareció en el momento en que se encontró con Zelda, también la de la chica desaparecio.

Veinte años pasaron…

El pequeño se encontraba dormido en su pequeña habitación. Solo cubierto con una fina manta. Se removía en su cama, como si alguna pesadilla lo estuviera inquietando. Hilos de sudor recorrían su rostro, su respiración se aceleraba. De golpe abrió los ojos "solo fue una pesadilla" se decía a si mismo tratando de tranquilizarse. Iba a recostarse de nuevo e intentar dormir, pero un grito se lo impide.

-¡Despierta Link!-

El chico se levanta molesto y abre un poco la puerta, para mirar al otro chico que no lo dejo descansar.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres Churk?- dice con un tono molesto y algo cansado el niño de cabello rubio.

-Solo venía a despertarte, recuerda sino trabajamos, nos matan.- Le reponde su amigo con un gran sonrisa.

El pequeño rubio suspira resignado y da un largo bostezo. -ya lo sé idiota, solo deja me cambio.-

Dicho esto cerró la puerta y saco algo de ropa de su pequeño (de verdad pequeño) armario. Tan pronto la sacaba se la ponía, sin importarle lo que era aunque su ropa no variaba, siempre pantalones blancos y camisas de color verde. Se puso sus zapatos y bostezo. Miro hacia la ventana "ya está amaneciendo… que importa" Miro la pequeña espada y el escudo de madera que adornaban la pared de su habitación.

-¿Por qué estoy tan cansado? Dormí temprano…- Reflexionaba en voz alta. -Tal vez... pesadillas...

De pronto empezó a sentirse mal y mareado. Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomo su cabeza con las manos "¿Qué demonios me pasa?" Su respiración empezó a agitarse y comenzó a sudar.

-¡Hollé Link, si no sales me iré sin ti!-

La voz de su amigo lo hizo tranquilizarse. Su respiración volvió a la normalidad, seco su sudor con la sabana y salió de su casa.

-Como molestas…- Le dijo a su amigo para molestar y tambien para que no se notara su fatiga.

-Pues tu como te tardas- Le sonrie y le da un ligero golpe en la espalda -¡Eres un flojo Link!

Le recrimino su amigo mientras iban caminando rumbo a su trabajo. El recorrido era cansado y largo. Al llegar vieron el inmenso castillo sombrío y tétrico. Vieron como la puerta del lugar empezaba a descender para que ellos pudieran entrar.

-Me pregunto por qué a Ganondorf le gustan estas lúgubres estupideces…- Dice Link mientras mira a las momias que caminaban sin sentido por el lugar, lo curioso era que no los atacaban solo caminaban. Su función solo era que los chicos hicieran su trabajo y si no era así lo llevaban con Ganondorf para que este los castigara.

-Seguro porque es sádico…- Responde sin pensar su amigo

-¡¿A quien le dices sádico estúpido?

Los chicos voltean hacia atrás preocupados pues reconocen a la perfección quien les estaba hablando

-Ganondorf…- Link susurra con un tono molesto mientras su amigo estaba temblando de miedo. "¿Que hare si intenta atacarnos?" Pensaba el rubio

-¡Déjalos en paz Ganondorf!

Se escucha la voz decidida de una chica de cabello verde y ojos de un profundo azul. El rubio la mira esperanzado "Saria… espera…" se acerca a la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Te diré después…- Le dice sonriente al chico para después mirar con ira a Ganondorf. -Déjalos en paz ellos no te han hecho nada.-

Ganondorf solo se ríe de forma siniestra para después cambiar a una expresión malévola. -Te parece nada haberme insultado a mí, ¡al poderoso Ganondorf!

Dice orgulloso el fornido hombre y empieza a reírse de un modo bastante intimidador hasta Link se asustó al escuchar la risa del hombre. "maldito loco…" Lo mira de modo desafiante lo que molesta a Ganondorf. Este se dirige al rubio y lo toma fuertemente por su camisa.

-¡Lo que dijo tu amigo lo pagaras tú!

Link ni siquiera pudo objetar pues al terminar de hablar el hombre lo lanza lejos haciendo que se estrellera contra una columna. El chico se intenta levantar, Saria corre a auxiliarlo, mientras su amigo sigue asustado mira a Ganondorf entonces se percata de que le hombre empieza a desenvainar su espada. En la mirada del cruel hombre se veían claramente sus intenciones. Ganondorf corre hacia Link. Este solo lo mira asustado lo único que pudo hacer fue empujar bruscamente a Saria para que no recibiera el impacto. Tan pronto hace eso cierra los ojos esperado su muerte. Solo escucha como la filosa hoja de la espada atraviesa algo y luego el caliente liquido rojo. Link abre los ojos y lo que ve lo llena de horror. La espada de Ganondorf estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Pero eso no era lo que le importaba, sino la imagen que estaba frente a él era su amigo de espaldas. La espada lo había atravesado por completo. Su amigo se había atravesado evitando así que la espada diera muerte a Link. Ganondorf pone cara de repugnancia y velozmente retira la espada lo que provoca que Churk caiga mientras mucha sangre empieza a brotar de su cuerpo. Link intenta sostener a su amigo.

-Eres un idiota, ¿para qué hiciste eso? -Dice el joven rubio desesperado a punto de llorar, su amigo solo sonríe.

-Cuida a Saria por favor…-

Después de decir eso cierra los ojos para ya no abrirlo nunca más. Link empieza a gritar desesperado y voltea a ver a Ganondorf con una mirada llena de odio. El hombre solo se ríe.

-Que patético era tu amigo. Para lo único que sirvió fue para manchar mi espada con su asquerosa sangre.

-Ganondorf maldito. ¡Juro que te matare!-Al decir esto último deja el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo dispuesto a atacar a Ganondorf pero Saria lo detiene del brazo.

-No hagas una estupidez Link-

-Pero…-

Sin dejarlo terminar Saria lo hace correr hacia la gran puerta que da acceso al lugar. Al ver las intenciones de la chica Ganondorf solo sonríe maliciosamente. "Ya veo lo que tratas de hacer pequeña Saria… adelante no me interpondré al destino del nuevo héroe pero…"

Cuando ya están fuera de lo que antes había sido Hyrule Saria suelta a Link.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejaste matarlo Saria?- Dice furioso el pequeño-

-No hubieras podido contra el… no solo…-

Link la miro sin entender lo que decía. Se acerca excesivamente a la chica. -¿Como que no solo? ¿a qué te refieres Saria?

Ella lo mira con ternura y triste, sujeta delicadamente la mano del muchacho. -Aquí no puedo decirte nada Link… debemos regresar al bosque Kokiri.

En el bosque Kokiri (más específicamente en casa de Link):

-Ya puedes decírmelo…- El rubio volteo a ver a Saria con ojos suplicantes, llenos de una inmensa tristeza. Ella asiente.

-Link… tu…- "como se lo digo" pensaba dudosa la chica. -Sabes por qué te llamas así.-

EL chico la mira a los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

-Por que llevas el nombre de tu padre…

El chico la mira desconcertado y se acerca a la joven de verde cabello.

-Yo creí que ese era el nombre del Héroe del Tiempo.- dijo el niño tratando de entender.

Saria lo mira de una manera por demás compasiva. -Exacto… Link es el Héroe del Tiempo… Link es tu padre.

Link se deja caer de rodillas, mira el suelo "¿Por mis venas corre la sangre de esa gran héroe?" Mientras él pensaba eso Saria le extiende su mano para ayudar a levantarlo. Mirándolo a los ojos seriamente.

-Eso no es todo Link… Tú debes convertirte en el nuevo Héroe del Tiempo…

-Pero… yo jamás podría compararme a él…

-No estarás solo Link…- Le dice mientras acaricia tiernamente el rostro del joven. Él se acerca a ella hasta casi besarla.

-¿Tú estarás conmigo?-

-De cierta forma siempre estaré contigo Link… pero yo no podre ayudarte, solo ellos podrán…

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-

Tus hermanos Link…-

Link se separa de ella muy sorprendido. -Hermanos… ¡¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tenía hermanos?

-Porque estaban más seguros así… debes ir por ellos Link… antes de que Ganondorf los encuentre y los mate.-

Al decir esto último se escuchó el ensordecedor ruido de un trueno. Saria corre hacia la ventana para ver qué pasaba.

-No… tenemos que irnos ya…-

Link quería cuestionarla pero solo pudo ver a Saria mientras descolgaba el escudo y la espada. "¿Para que las quiere?, son solo adornos sin sentido…" Pensaba el chico iva a preguntárselo pero solo siente la mano de Saria que lo dirige a afuera llevándolo al puente. El mismo donde años atrás le había entregado la ocarina al otro Link. Se detuvo a mitad del puente para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Tienes que escapar Link, encuentra a tus hermanos y sálvenos por favor.-

Link no pudo decir nada él quería que todo eso fuera un sueño "pronto mi amigo me despertara y me dirá que soy muy lento" Saria veía angustiada a su amigo lo tomo delicadamente por los hombros.

-Link…-

Después de susurrar el nombre del futuro Héroe se acerca lentamente a Link y lo besa tiernamente. Este abre los ojos y corresponde al beso de su amiga. Esa sensación le era nueva y fascinante, no quería que terminara nunca. Sin embargo Saria se apartó de él y lo mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Ve a cumplir tu misión Link… ¡Rápido!-

No entendía lo que pasaba. Saria le entrega el escudo y la espada.

-Esto te será útil Link-

El pequeño la mira casi a punto de llorar, solo da media vuelta y se echa a correr sin voltear a verla. Ella solo ve como se aleja. Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en el rostro de la chica.

-Buena suerte…- Una lágrima resbala por su infantil rostro.

La aventura del nuevo héroe estaba empezando…


End file.
